Don Thousand
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = | species = Barian | affiliation = Barian World | japanese voice = Haruhiko Jo }} Don Thousand is the god of the Barian World and the central antagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Design Appearance Don Thousand has a rather demonic appearance, with luminous red eyes, dark red skin, black wings and what appears to be a black carapace. He also has a large, luminous red eye at the center of his abdomen. He has a stylized version of the Barian Emblem on his chest. The spike of the carapace on his forehead form a structure that appears to be a black version of the Emperor's Key. Personality Don Thousand has shown himself to be a very direct individual, always going directly to the point and doesn't usually stray from the subject at hand. He is also perceptive during his brief conversation with Vector, knowing full well of his hatred towards Astral (though he was unaware of Yuma) and his hand in Merag and Nasch's disappearance. He is not above threatening Vector, though he has not shown any sort of sadism in doing, and it appears to be more out of caution and concern on his part. Etymology Don is a name given to three different lakes, and also translates to "gift" or "sir" in Spanish. So, accordingly, "Don Thousand" might mean "Thousand Lakes", "Thousand Gifts" or "Sir Thousand". Abilities As the deity of the Barian World, Don Thousand possesses great power, even in his weakened state. He can possess Barians, grant them new abilities, and even restore them should they be injured, as seen when did all of these things with Vector. When this happens, the stylized version of the Barian Emblem appears on the subject of his powers. He is also capable of harming his host as he demonstrated by grabbing Vector's heart when he argued with Number 96: Dark Mist. He also has knowledge of Earth, insinuating that he knows where the locations of where the Legendary Numbers are, but he did not reveal those locations, much to Vector's annoyance. His powers can heal other Barians, but those who fall under his influence in the process, develop a darker and more malicious persona. Biography History Don Thousand battled Astral thousands of years ago and lost, being sealed in the Sea of Ill Intent. According to Jinlong, this battle brought destruction to the world and so it must never be allowed to happen again. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II .]] After being defeated by Yuma and Astral several times, Vector journeyed to the Sea of Ill Intent. Swimming through it, he found the place where Don Thousand was sealed and released him. He offered Don Thousand his life in exchange for the power to defeat Yuma and Astral. Thousand told him to journey to Earth and find the seven sealed "Legendary Numbers", which would fully revive Don Thousand. Vector agreed and Thousand merged with him, empowering Vector with new abilities and restoring his broken form. Using Thousand's powers, Vector accelerated the healing of Gilag and Alit. .]] As Vector made his way to one of the ruins, Don Thousand told the ruins are in his memories, insinuating that he had been to the ruins before, but refused to tell Vector more than that. He was amused at Vector's deja vu and laughed at his confusion, though he denied Vector the answer to his confusion and ordered him to make use of his alliance with Dark Mist. When Dark Mist and Vector argued with each other, Thousand squeezed the latter's heart to stop him. After Number 96 and Vector parted ways he told the latter to let him go and informed him that Alit and Gilag should be awake then. and Merag.]] Thousand later informed Vector that the last two "Legendary Numbers" had fallen into the hands of Yuma's allies. He claimed it wouldn't be a problem though. Vector asked how much Thousand really knows and Thousand responded "everything", including what Vector felt when he entered the ruins. He confirmed that Vector was once human, then became a Barian and claimed that he was also responsible for the deaths of Nasch and Merag. He then ordered Vector to find Number 96 as the latter was about to put his own plan into effect. They observed Yuma and Astral's duel with the rebellious "Number" from afar, not being seen by anyone during the duel and the following events. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters